Imitation Black
by Rosy Tachan
Summary: Basado en "Imitation Black" de Len, Gakupo y Kaito. "El beso es dulce y ardiente a la vez, el una Imitación" ADVERTENCIAS: Mundos Alternos - Soft PERO MUY MUY SOFT Yaoi - Muerte de Personaje. Acepto tomatazos y/o cualquier otra cosa que lanzen xD
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso:**

**Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad, lo es de Yamaha. Este fic lo hice basándome en un video que tampoco es mío. **

**En este fic Meiko y Kaito van a la secundaria y son de los grados más superiores.**

**Luka y Gakupo son los herederos de las familias más ricas de toda la sociedad.**

Imitation Black

"_Imagina que nuestra familia, nuestros amigos y hasta tú mismo fuera una mentira. Piensa como nosotros perfectamente podríamos dejar de existir en un momento. Como si nuestro mundo no fuera más que algo ficticio, algo inverosímil. Imagina que todo lo que nos rodea es solo una__** Imitación"**_

En esa mansión se estaba llevando a cabo una enorme fiesta, una reunión para ser más precisos. El heredero de una familia muy poderosa –y casualmente la organizadora del evento-, sir Gakupo Kamui, era el hombre más codiciado de la época. Tenía muy buenos modales, y su educación era la más alta de todas. Era la envidia de muchísimos muchachos, por su familia, su fama y su inigualable belleza que hacían que todo fuera siempre lo que él deseaba.

En aquella fiesta también se encontraba lady Luka Megurine , la única heredera de la familia. Varias personas deseaban juntar a lady Luka y a sir Gakupo, ya que ambas fortunas eran las más grandes de todas. Pero lady Luka no estaba interesada en él. De hecho, ninguno se interesaba por el otro.

Todo el mundo hablaba con tranquilidad hasta que las puestas se abrieron y entró lady Rin Kagamine acompañada de su hermano, sir Len Kagamine. Estos eran nuevos en la aristocracia, ya que sus padres se habían hecho amigos de la familia Megurine y,- aunque la familia Megurine lo niega- los habían ayudado un poco a llegar a tal punto.

Lady Rin estaba muy hermosa, aunque ya lo era de por sí. Con un brillante cabello rubio hasta los hombros y ojos color zafiro.

Todos pararon un segundo a ver como llegaban, pero luego siguieron con sus conversaciones. Sir Gakupo se quedó viendo un rato al rubio de la familia Kagamine, que estaba inusualmente vestido. Llevaba un vestido negro con detalles amarillos y una rosa roja en el pecho.

Sería para mí un honor bailar una pieza con usted "lady Len"- Dijo divertido el pelilila ofreciéndole su mano al chico.

El placer es mío, sir Gakupo.- Dijo el rubio conforme, y tomó su mano. Ambos comenzaron a bailar.

No es apropiado que alguien como usted lleve esas ropas. Porque lo hace?- Preguntó el más alto.

Mi hermana está buscando desposar a algún hombre, y me ha vestido de mujer para que yo también le ayude a buscar. Sinceramente no me molesta hacerle un favor de esta magnitud a mi hermana.- Respondió con tranquilidad, tanta, que cerró sus ojos.

Dudo que tarde mucho en encontrar prometido, su hermana, si me permite decirlo, es una muchacha con atributos muy buenos en una mujer.-

No hay problema, sir Gakupo. Y sí, sé lo que mi hermana es capaz de hacer y estoy orgulloso de eso.- Dijo.

Bailaron en silencio unos minutos más, hasta que la canción se acabó. La mano del rubio soltó con gracia la de su compañero, sin embargo, el otro la soltó con pesar y tristeza.

Esta reunión duró un par de horas más, luego, todos comenzaron a irse. Quedaban muy pocas personas en la mansión Kamui, entre ellas sir Len y su hermana. Estos estaban preparándose para irse. Cuando el reloj tocó las diez, los gemelos se dirigieron a la puerta.

Ambos iban hablando tranquilamente, hasta que una mano retuvo al menor. Era sir Gakupo, que lo miraba con su típica sonrisa formal.

Adelántate un poco, Rin. Enseguida te alcanzo.- Dijo con una sonrisa el rubio. Su hermana asintió y se alejó un poco. – Que le inquieta, sir Gakupo?- Preguntó

Me gustaría que volvamos a vernos bajo otro contexto... Len.- Le respondió con confianza.

Que atrevimiento de su parte llamarme por mi nombre.- Comenzó.- Pero su propuesta ha despertado mi curiosidad. Donde desea verme, sir Gakupo?- Acabó.

Aquí, en este mismo salón, mañana en la tarde.- Exclamó.

Su propuesta es de mi agrado, sir Gakupo.- Dijo elevando un poco el tono de voz y soltando su mano.- Nos veremos mañana.- Terminó. Y se dirigió a donde estaba su hermana.

Ella comenzó a hablarle animadamente sobre los muchachos que creía convenientes, y los que había conocido. Lady Rin tenía un único defecto: cuando hablaba de algo que le interesaba mucho, era imposible que se callara pronto.

Los gemelos llegaron al umbral de las puertas de la mansión. Sir Len volteó hacia sir Gakupo y lo miró con seriedad. Le susurró algo.

Si alguien hubiese prestado atención en ese pequeño momento, como lo hizo Gakupo, habría entendido que le había dicho. Así, los Kagamine se fueron.

"Sin embargo... no te hagas ilusiones...", fue lo que el rubio susurró. El de cabello largo pensó unos segundos en estas últimas palabras y luego se dirigió a su habitación.

"_Esta torcida vida ordinaria, un amor prohibido e hipócrita corazón..."_

_**Ahora nos ubicamos en un mundo alterno, en este mundo todo ocurre como lo conocemos. Los jóvenes van a la escuela y estudian.**_

Era un día bastante normal de escuela: aburrido y largo. Kagamine Len estaba sentado al lado de la ventana totalmente distraído, mientras miraba el cielo.

Alumno Kagamine, puede responder la pregunta que hice?- Preguntó el profesor.

Umm...- Exclamó el chico saliendo de sus pensamientos.- Nueve punto tres.-

...exacto.- Dijo el profesor molesto.

No era que Len estaba prestando atención, solo que usaba la lógica cuando se metía en problemas. Además, desde que su hermana Rin ya no estaba en la misma clase con él todo era muy aburrido. A Len lo habían adelantado un par de años por su desempeño en la escuela, pero aún en un curso superior se aburría muchísimo.

Len...- Susurró una chica de cabello castaño que estaba detrás de él.- Pásame el ejercicio tres, por favor.- Pidió

Es fácil.- Respondió él.- Tienes que dividir la raíz cuarta de ocho por la raíz octava de nueve.-

...- Se quedó con los ojos en blanco. El chico suspiró

Solo divide las dos cuentas que te dan.-

Ok.- Respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

Len de verdad era una persona muy inteligente, que muy seguido hacía uso de la lógica. Tenía un pensamiento muy ágil y una gran memoria.

Entonces, sonó la campana para el almuerzo. El rubio estaba bastante feliz, ya que comería con su hermana –a la cual extrañaba, aunque no quería admitirlo-. Lamentablemente, mientras se levantaba de su asiento, una pequeña nota cayó de su mochila. Él la leyó. La nota decía:

"_Querido Len: _

_Lamento molestarte en hora de almuerzo, pero por favor ven a la azotea dentro de 10 minutos._

_Anónimo" _

Esta nota deprimió un poco al pequeño, ya que le molestaba bastante rechazar a las tantas chicas que se le declaraban, pero por una cuestión de moral decidió ir, ya que sentiría mucha pena de ella si llega a no presentarse y dejarla plantada ante algo tan importante como una confesión. Llevó con él su almuerzo, por si acaso.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la azotea de la escuela, solo se encontró con un chico de cabello y ojos azules, que lo miraba. El rubio hizo caso omiso al otro chico y miró hacia todos lados buscando a la chica, al no encontrarla se sentó contra la pared y comenzó a comer su almuerzo.

Al verlo tan tranquilo, el mayor se sonrojó un poco. Quería hablarle, pero no salían palabras de su boca.

Que haces aquí...?- Dijo finalmente

Yo? Pues espero a que venga una chica a decirme algo...- Entonces, dejó de comer y lo miró algo serio.- Pero jamás he descartado la posibilidad de que la carta venga de ti, ya que eres el único aquí y una chica jamás llegaría tarde a esto.- Terminó con seriedad.

Bueno, yo...- Comenzó el peli azul.- Si... quería decirle Len-san que..-

No me digas así.- Interrumpió.- u odio casi tanto como que me digan Lenny.-

Está bien... lo siento...- Respondió avergonzado.

Como notó que el mayor no avanzaba se levanto y se puso frente a él y le colocó una mano en su hombro.

Debe ser difícil.- Le dijo en tono de consuelo.- Tranquilo, no muerdo.- Acabó con una sonrisa.

Len...kun...- Comenzó totalmente rojo.

Si?- Respondió

Por favor... saldría conmigo?- Le preguntó

El rubio se sorprendió bastante, ya que las chicas que se le declaraban jamás le invitaban a salir. Entonces, interesado, aceptó. El mayor estaba tan feliz que dejó de hablarle con tanta formalidad.

Entonces?- Preguntó el mas pequeño.- Donde? Cuando?-

Mañana en la tarde, en la cafetería de aquí cerca. Me dijeron que tienen un muy buen café.- Respondió emocionado Kaito.

Ok.- Dijo Len con una sonrisa.

Ya estaba todo arreglado. El rubio tomó su caja de almuerzo y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió. Pero justo antes de salir dio vuelta su cabeza y miró con seriedad al otro.

Sin embargo... no te hagas ilusiones.- Exclamó severo. Y se fue.

El de cabello azul se quedó solo. Confundido, por lo último que su enamorado le había dicho, pero feliz, ya que este había aceptado su invitación.

"_Pintando todo de_ _Negro, un amor incompleto, el mundo se tiñe de ese amargo y oscuro color". _

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Si no han escuchado la canción, escúchenla porque es increíble.

Por favor, cualquier duda que tengan [que de seguro deben tener porque los habré enredado e_é] háganmelo saber por Reviews ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Imitation Black

Esa mañana, despertó muy tranquilo, pensando en el encuentro que tendría lugar con sir Gakupo en la tarde. Optó por la opción de no decirle nada a su hermana, y cuando esta le preguntó lo que había pasado él invento que sir Gakupo lo había confundido con una mujer y le invitó a salir, pero él le dijo que era hombre. Lady Rin creyó esta historia, de hecho... no se esforzó en pensar si era verdad o mentira, solo quería saber de que había hablado con alguien tan importante como sir Gakupo.

El resto de la mañana fue tranquila y normal, el joven no demostraba apuro en ir a la cita que tenía programada con tan importante persona.

Cuando llegó la hora acordada, le dijo a su hermana que iría a hacer las compras –las cuales ya había hecho el día anterior-, su hermana volvió a no darse cuenta. Al llegar a la mansión Kamui varios mayordomos lo recibieron y escoltaron al punto de reunión. Estos se sorprendieron cuando notaron lo que llevaba puesto el joven. Por pura diversión, Len se había puesto el mismo vestido que la noche anterior.

Al encontrarse con el pelilila, los mayordomos los dejaron solos.

Me alegra que hayas venido.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Le dije, sir Gakupo, que vendría sin dudarlo.- Respondió cortésmente, haciendo una reverencia.

Oh, por favor,- Exclamó moviendo la cabeza.- llámame solo Gakupo.-

Muy bien... Gakupo. Que se supone que haremos usted y yo aquí.- Preguntó

Pues, pensaba en tomar el té con usted, Len.- Respondió sentándose en una mesa hermosamente adornada.

El ambiente en el que ambos estaban era muy calmo. Silencio, solo eso se escuchaba, y sus respectivas respiraciones, las cuales eran totalmente diferentes. La de Gakupo, era un poco agitada. Tal vez estaba nervioso. La de Len, en cambio, era calma, como siempre.

Porque me invitó, Gakupo?- Inquirió el rubio.

Porque veía interesante la idea de volverle a ver, Len. Sin embargo, no deseaba que fuera bajo el contexto _de siempre_.-

El rubio se preguntó a qué se refería el otro con "_de siempre_", yaque esas fiestas eran –aunque no lo dijera-, desagradables para él. Se sentía raro cuando asistía a una de ellas.

Gakupo, usted esta insinuando estar acostumbrado a todas esas lujosas fiestas?- Preguntó finamente, escondiendo gradualmente su curiosidad.

Si. Y estoy seguro que la señorita Luka le diría lo mismo. Al ser nosotros los herederos de las familias más ricas, estamos acostumbrados a las fiestas y eventos que se hacen.-

Oh...- Dijo el chico decepcionado.

Y ambos se quedaron en silencio, bebiendo el té, el cual –para Len- estaba frío.

"_Siempre quise contártelo, pero ahora hay solo una cosa que decir..."_

_

* * *

_

Len estaba en clase, y no podía evitar mirar hacia atrás algunas veces, para ver al peliazul con el cual ese mismo día iba a encontrarse. Éste le sonreía cada vez que lo veía.

Cuando sonó la campana para el almuerzo, el rubio se fue al curso de su hermana, dejando solo a Kaito, que creía que almorzarían juntos.

Idea errónea.- Pensó el de cabello azul, mientras veía al rubio alejarse con una sonrisa.

La verdad era que le importaba más de lo que se hacía creer a sí mismo, ya que con solo ver al pequeño hablando con un amigo de su hermana se ponía celoso.

Kaito.- Dijo alegre una castaña detrás de él.- Vamos a almorzar juntos?- Propuso.

Meiko-chan.- Sonrió él. Sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él, o algo así. No era muy bueno con los sentimientos de las chicas.- No hay problema.- Contestó.

La chica feliz fue con él a la azotea a almorzar. A Kaito el traía tantos buenos recuerdos ese lugar. No solo lo que sucedió con Len, sino que además, hacía mucho tiempo había conocido a un gran amigo allí, lamentablemente ya no estaba con él. Tuvo un accidente automovilístico y falleció.

Este lugar... es tan calmo.- Dijo la chica.

Si...- Contestó. Para él, Meiko era una chica muy bonita e interesante pero... algo de ella no le gustaba pero no sabía que era.- Parece que aquí pasan muchas cosas buenas...- Dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Te ha pasado algo muy bueno aquí?- Preguntó la morena.

No, pero, me han contado cosas muy hermosas que han sucedido aquí.- Mintió.

Entiendo.- Dijo la chica bajando la mirada con una sonrisa.- Kaito... quiero que sepas algo...- Comenzó.

No me interesas.- Dijo fría y secamente, y lo peor, sin mirar a Meiko.- A mí ya me gusta otra persona...- Los ojos de su compañera se abrieron como platos ante la respuesta.- Y no quiero que interfieras.- Terminó diciendo, mirándola con una expresión firme, pero a la vez gélida y agresiva.

Meiko se levantó y salió de la azotea, llorando. Kaito no supo en ese momento porque se había comportado así. Pero algo que si sabía, era que hoy iba a salir con Len y que nada ni nadie debía intervenir.

"_El impulso no puede suprimirse, cuando esta por romperse..."_

* * *

Bueno, quedo algo corto, pero bueno xD

Gracias por los reviews, son muy inspiradores. Ah, otra cosa quiero que me digan si se confunden en algo sobre la historia o les queda alguna duda. Con gusto se las aclararé.

Gracias por leer =D


	3. Chapter 3

Muchisimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, y muchos mas agradecimientos a las personas que me dejaron reviews con sus sujerencias. Espero que el tercer capitulo sea de su agrado

* * *

Imitation Black

El joven rubio continuó bebiendo el té con aire monótono, hasta que sintió que unos ojos estaban posados en él. Levantó su vista para encontrarse con la mirada de su acompañante, que estaba totalmente clavada en él. Se sentía incómodo. Muy incómodo.

—¿Sucede... algo...? —Preguntó nervioso, no le gustaba que lo miraran tanto.

—Si.—Respondió rápido y cortante, sin apartar la mirada.

Quería, en serio que quería preguntar qué, pero no podía. Estaba congelado. Esa mirada lo congelaba. Y eso le molestaba muchísimo, por lo que, con muchísimo esfuerzo posó sus ojos en la taza y siguió bebiendo, mientras sentía esa mirada sobre él.

—¿No te molesta? — Inquirió Gakupo, después de varios minutos de silencio.

—No.— No apartó su vista de la taza. Sabía que si lo hacía se perdería en esos hermosos ojos violáceos nuevamente, pero esta vez no podría escapar de ellos.

Siguieron en silencio un buen rato. Len terminó su té y ya no sentía los ojos del otro sobre sus hombros, o tal vez seguía ahí pero ya se había acostumbrado. Levantó un poco la vista, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que su anfitrión ya no se encontraba ahí sentado. Recorrió la habitación con la vista, sin hallar nada. Estaba solo, como siempre lo había estado – o al menos eso sentía-.

Entonces, observó con detenimiento la taza del mayor, esta aún seguía llena. Vio su reflejo ahí y se sintió terrible por dentro, se sentía terrible estar en ese lugar solo. Se quedó pensando en ese sitio unos momentos y luego se levantó de la silla y se fue hasta la puerta. Cuando llegó al umbral miró hacia atrás, solo para confirmar que ese hombre no siguiera allí. Al no ver a nadie, se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando ese hermoso cuarto detrás suyo.

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada se encontró con el mismo mayordomo que le había abierto. Lo miró por un segundo y notó que este estaba petrificado, sin moverse. Le extrañó bastante este hecho, pero continuó caminando. A unos pasos de la puerta volvió a sentir esa mirada sobre sus hombros. Volteó, pero no vio a nadie, entonces siguió caminando. Cuando salió de ese majestuoso lugar se sintió agobiado por el calor, debido, en parte, a que llevaba ropa color negra, y que además era un vestido. Al menos estaba el consuelo de que nadie se daría cuenta quien era con el maquillaje y la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Llegó a su casa media hora después. Caminó dentro de su casa hasta su habitación, allí se quitó el vestido y se tiró en la cama, solo con la ropa interior. Pensó por largo rato en esos ojos: ¿qué era lo que tenían que los hacía tan irresistibles? La respuesta, no la sabía.

Cerró sus ojos lentamente, imaginándose en ese lugar nuevamente y tratando de encontrarle una respuesta al enigma de los ojos del noble. Mientras pensaba sintió algo pesado sobre su pecho.

—Rin, ahora no tengo tiempo para jugar, estoy pensando. — Dijo sin abrir sus ojos, ya que era usual que su hermana se le tirara encima para jugar. —Rin, te he dicho que...! — El joven abrió sus ojos y se encontró con ésa mirada nuevamente, no podía creerlo, ¿cómo había llegado el Joven Gakupo a su casa? Y aún peor, ¿Cómo había entrado a su habitación sin que él se diera cuenta?

Tantas eran las preguntas que pasaban por su mente y ni una, ni siquiera una obvia tenía, para él, una respuesta. El de cabello largo se aproximó más a él, hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros. El rubio, ya rendido ante esos ojos lo besó. El beso duró unos segundos, pero fueron los segundos mas preciados por el mayor, que deseaba ese momento desde que lo conoció.

" _El amar y ser amado hasta el punto de la demencia, el beso es dulce y ardiente a la vez. Es una Imitación."_

**

* * *

**Kaito estaba ansioso, su amado estaba por salir del salón de clases, después de una larga charla con el profesor. Cuando el rubio finalmente terminó la charla salió a encontrarse con su compañero.

—¿Qué te ha dicho el profesor?— Preguntó sin esconder su interés el mas alto.

—Quiere darme una beca para una universidad.— Respondió sin ponerle mucho énfasis.

—¿Te ha dicho cuál?—

—La JUP.— Dijo mirándolo.

—L-la... J-JUP...? — El mayor estaba asombrado, esa era la mejor universidad de todo Japón, la Japan´s University: Prestige. Se decía que solo niños prodigios podían entrar ahí. Y bueno, Len tenía catorce años y compartía salón con chicos de diecinueve y veinte años, era obvio que salía de lo normal. —Que impresionante... —

—Si... — Respondió con desgana.

A todo esto ya habían llegado a la cafetería. El mayor pidió un café y el rubio un cappuccino. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de un ventanal y comenzaron a beber. No había charla, era solo... beber un café, como el mayor había solicitado.

El de cabello azul se sentía ofendido, pues el más pequeño no le dirigía, ni siquiera, la mirada; pues estaba mirando hacia fuera. Estaba listo para iniciar una conversación. Se quedo unos momentos pensando en lo que podría decir y concluyó en hablar de su hermana. Abrió su boca para hablar.

—No me pediste una charla. — Exclamó, aún sin mirarlo, el de cabellos dorados. Su compañero se pregunta, ¿lo había estado observando todo este tiempo? Bueno, no podía saberlo. —Tú mismo lo dijiste, yo _podía_ venir a tomar un café contigo y _pude._ Pero no mencionaste nada sobre charlar y la verdad no tengo ganas de eso en este momento. — ¿Cuál era la razón para este comportamiento? Pues, primero le incomodaba hablar con alguien como él en una situación de esa magnitud, y la otra es que sentía que le ardían los labios por alguna razón.

El más alto terminó su café y se quedó quince minutos –contados por el rubio- observándolo. Viendo como sus labios, ahora un poco mas rojos se curvaban para beber, como sus ojos se posaban en los vehículo y en las personas que pasaban por esa ventana, en la expresión serena de su rostro, que jamás parecía estremecerse. Entonces, como una ráfaga de viento, llegó a Kaito un recuerdo: Como había tratado a Meiko hace unas horas. Empezó a invadirlo un sentimiento de culpa, ya que ella era una de sus amigas y la quería mucho. Mañana se disculparía apropiadamente.

Lo que no se dio cuenta, era que mientras reflexionaba, sus facciones cambiaban y se podía leer fácilmente en su rostro en lo que estaba pensando. Al darse cuenta de las ideas del mayor, Len mostró una leve sonrisa, mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Se podía decir que había crecido un poco más como persona.

—Ya acabé, podemos volver si lo deseas.— Dijo el rubio.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? — Pregunta. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que olvido donde, y más importante, con quién estaba.

—Que podemos irnos ya. — Repitió con una leve sonrisa.

—Perfecto. — Respondió el mayor. Se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron para la puerta. —Gracias por aceptar, en serio, muchas gracias. —

—No hay problema. — Dijo. —Solo... no dejemos que esto tuerza nuestra... —Pensaba en decir amistad, pero no eran muy amigos. Luego pensó en decir relación, pero tampoco era muy apropiado para la situación. — ...nuestros encuentros como conocidos. — Terminó.

—No hay problema. — Contestó feliz el más alto.

Así, el rubio se dirigió a la parada del bus. Para su suerte vino enseguida y se fue rápidamente a su casa. Con una extraña sensación en sus labios.

Por su parte, el de la bufanda se dirigió a su casa a pie pensando en algo agradable para la castaña, para ofrecerlo en modo de disculpa. Desistió de estos pensamientos cuando a su mente llego una idea. No era la típica "No sé qué hacer, mejor ni me esfuerzo" que pensaba a menudo –aunque se las arreglaba para salir bien- no, era un pensamiento profundo, los que rara vez tenía, e insensible, que jamás tenía, si era el primero. ¿Qué había pensado? Pues, en dejar todo como estaba y dejar que Meiko se haga su propia idea de la situación. La conciencia del ojiazul... había desaparecido de repente.

Y todo esto sucedió solamente, en unas pocas cuadras que estaban desde la cafetería a su casa, mientras el cielo se oscurecía.

"_Los sentidos se insensibilizan, la conciencia se desvanece. Las desbordantes emociones y realidad, se tiñen de negro" _

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, esperen el capitulo 4, prometo no tardar mucho. Sucede que... la escuela es maldita, solo eso x3_

_Espero sus reviews =3_


	4. Chapter 4

Imitation Black

El joven llegó a su casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se recostó en el sofá y colocó su brazo ante sus ojos, para cubrirse de la luz.

Su conciencia había desaparecido, y no dejó rastros. Se sentía perdido y vacío, por una parte. Por otra se sentía liberado, como si hubiese roto cadenas, cadenas que lo aprisionaban y retenían. Tal vez ahora comenzaría a ser una persona diferente, bueno, efectivamente lo sería sin su conciencia, pero tal vez ése era el verdadero Kaito, que no obedecía nada, que solamente tenía una, y solamente una cosa por la cual vivir. Len. Sí, todo lo que habitaba en Kaito lo quería y así sería por siempre. O al menos eso pensaba en ese momento.

El día siguiente, el rubio no apareció. Nadie sabía donde se había metido, era como si hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Al igual que su conciencia. Lo buscó por toda la escuela, hasta por la ciudad, cuando salió del instituto, pero no había rastros de él.

Mientras buscaba por el centro, el joven se encontró con Rin, la hermana de su amado. El mismo cabello color oro que brillaba con los rayos del sol, los mismos ojos azules color del cielo, lo único que la distinguía a simple vista era un enorme moño blanco en su cabeza, luego también estaba su voz chillona –que a Kaito le desagradaba bastante- pero esa otro tema. Le preguntó sobre su hermano, obviamente, aunque por razones de cortesía no lo hizo sin antes preguntarle cómo estaba ella, o cosas así. La pequeña le respondió que su hermano se había ido a un país extranjero, y que no volvería hasta dentro de algunos meses. Le parecía que había declinado la oferta de la JUP, y había tomado la de una universidad europea bastante famosa. Pudo sentir como su corazón salía de su pecho e impactaba contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos. Se despidió de la chica y se dirigió a su casa. De camino, pasó por la cafetería en la cual había estado el día anterior con su amado. Con gran melancolía miró dentro y, al ver una cara conocida, enloqueció.

Se liberó. Todo el living de su casa estaba hecho pedazos, como si un huracán hubiera entrado y destrozado cualquier cosa que estuviera en su camino. Lo había visto, había visto a Len en la cafetería hablando con alguien –a quién no pudo reconocer-, y estaba sonriendo. ¿Porqué cuando estaba con esa persona era feliz? No sabía al respuesta y eso lo enfurecía. Pero sabía, su retorcida, enferma y carcomida mente sabía que el rubio no lo amaba, ni mucho menos. Pero al menos, transmitirle esa emoción le daba un minúsculo grano de esperanza, ¿o no? Él estaba enamorado de Len, de eso estaba seguro, pero en realidad, ese amor estaba pendiendo de un hilo, uno que separa esa emoción tan bella de la obsesión. Pero a Kaito, ni siquiera se le pasó eso por la cabeza.

Miró por la ventana, ya era de noche. La Luna brillaba inmensamente junto con las estrellas, que como pequeños adornos embellecían al astro. Como le gustaba la noche, lo hacía sentir seguro, a diferencia del resto de las personas. Se echó nuevamente en su sofá, tratando de olvidar lo sucedido, para que jamás volviese a tocar ese punto de su ser, aunque sabía que el porcentaje de hacerlo era casi nulo. Colocó su brazo derecho sobre sus ojos, para cubrirse de la luz que emitía la perla nocturna, al igual que lo había hecho el día anterior, rezando para que todo ese día fuera simplemente un sueño descabellado, producido por su insana mente en un momento de debilidad emocional. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el joven se quedara profundamente dormido.

Sin embargo, ignoraba completamente que Len jamás había vuelto a pisar esa cafetería nuevamente, que él realmente se fue a Europa a estudiar. No pensó siquiera en que podría haber confundió a esa persona, o qué, tal vez, esa mesa estaba vacía, y por eso no vio a nadie junto a su amado. Ni siquiera se figuró que la persona que había visto no estaba ahí, que fue simplemente un engaño óptico regalado por su locura. Lo que vio fue, nada más ni nada menos que eso, una _imitación._

"_La luna se ahoga con las nubes que son resopladas, como escondiéndose de las sombras."_

Se separaron lentamente, mientras el mayor le regalaba a su amante segundos para asimilar lo que sucedía, sin embargo, esta decisión fue un gran error. Ni bien el rubio se recobró del shock abofeteó fuertemente al noble. Se miraron unos momentos, la mirada del menor estaba colmada de humillación y odio, mientras que el otro solo demostraba confusión. El joven se levantó sin cuidado, no le importaba que Gakupo se cayese o algo como eso. Indignado, llegó a la puerta y señaló fuera.

—Salga de mi casa.

Estas palabras lo partieron a la mitad, ¿era posible que alguien se resistiera a sus encantos? Era muy popular, todas las mujeres morían por él, ¿pero porque la persona que de verdad quería no le correspondía? Intentó levantarse, pero sentía su cuerpo mucho más pesado, y no estaba como para levantarlo.

—Lo repetiré una vez más sir Gakupo, largo de mi casa.

Tenía miedo, tal vez nunca pudieran volver a verse y todo por ese estúpido beso. Le había encantado, sí; pero se confundió al intentar adivinar los sentimientos del otro, y eso lo enfurecía. Podía notar como la expresión impaciente del rubio iba formando una mueca de desprecio y asco hacia el otro.

No podía irse, debía seguir viéndolo, seguir amándolo. Se echó de lleno sobre la cama nuevamente y dijo al pequeño que no se sentía bien. Por supuesto que no le creyó, esta vez lo amenazó con las autoridades, y si venían, hablarían muy mal de él. Sin embargo se quedo ahí, tendido haciéndose el moribundo. El rubio se acercó, después de pasados algunos minutos. Notó que su acompañante estaba perfectamente bien, pero prefirió darle ese placer masoquista que tenía, era un príncipe singular en verdad

—Oh, sir Gakupo, ¿no se siente bien, verdad? — preguntó con preocupación fingida. Pero se sorprendió al notar que el otro no contestó. —Sir Gakupo, conteste. Dudo que lo que tenga haya afectado sus cuerdas vocales.

Pero no, el de cabello largo no respondía. Len empezaba a preocuparse. Llamó a su hermana para que lo ayudara, aunque esta no lo hizo sin antes someter a su hermano a un extenso interrogatorio, el cual fue mínimamente verdadero.

Pasó la noche ahí, bajo los cuidados de su amado. Sentir sus labios en su frente cuando le tomaba la fiebre, sus manos en su cuerpo, para asegurarse de que conservara su calor corporal lo excitaban, y de hecho no le importaba que el otro lo notara, le repetía al rubio que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba, cuando este se acercaba, pero Len siempre hacía oídos sordón cuando escuchaba sus confesiones. Para él eso era una especie de pecado, eran dos hombres, y esa relación no iba incluida en su mentalidad.

Ya era de noche. La luna mostraba todo su esplendor al estar llena, de hecho, se podría decir que se asimilaba a la pupila de una lechuza. El jovencito rubio llegó a la habitación del mayor y pensó en sus padres, de seguro estaban muy preocupados y lo buscaban por todas partes. Se sentó a su lado, distraído, pensando que se sentiría ser así de famoso. Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta de que su compañero estaba despierto, mirándolo fijamente, deseándolo, desnudándolo con la mirada. Cuando se abalanzó hacia él mientras no miraba y volvió a besarlo, se sintió raro. Este beso contenía mucha más pasión y lujuria que la vez anterior. Para su propia sorpresa, no se resistió.

_Te amo, _le dijo, o al menos eso recuerda. Lo último que habitaba su memoria de la noche anterior era que el pequeño lo abrazó y le dijo que lo amaba, luego sintió algo frío en su cabeza, y terminó ahí. Entonces, Gakupo miró a su alrededor y se encontró solo, en la cama mojada y rodeado de pequeños cristales. Su "amante" le había partido un florero en la cabeza. Se levantó rápida y súbitamente de la cama, buscándolo por la casa, sigilosamente, tratando de no despertar a su gemela, pero nada, el chico parecía haberse evaporado. Al llegar a la cocina, lo que sí vio fue una nota, esta estaba rápidamente escrita, lo demostraba su letra. Además de que el artefacto con el que al escribió no parecía ser útil. El joven la leyó:

_Querida hermana Rin:_

_Como podrás adivinar, yo ya no me encuentro en la casa. He ido a otro lugar, uno que no et revelaré por tu seguridad. ¿Porqué lo he hecho? Pues, tengo un pequeño asunto pendiente, pero no te preocupes, volveré pronto. _

_Te quiere mucho,_

_Len._

La carta era para su gemela, y no para él. Se dejó caer en una silla y comenzó a pensar en las palabras de la nota. ¿Asuntos pendientes? Claro que no los tenía, se había escapado de su persona. ¿Volver? No, claro que no iba a hacerlo, se quedaría escondido en su madriguera, le diría a su hermana donde se esconde y se alejarían para siempre. Sabía que Len quería desaparecer junto a él, pero no podía porque ambos eran del mismo sexo, pero harían algo al respecto muy pronto.

Tomó la nota y la revolvió entre sus dedos. La arrugó con su mano, se la metió en el bolsillo y salió de la casa, dejando la puerta entreabierta como si fuera la propia. Se puso a caminar hacia el Norte, desenado volver a encontrar a su amado.

Sin embargo, cuando el joven salió olvidó a una pequeña niña rubia que lo miraba desde la comisura de la puerta de su cuarto con una enorme sonrisa de, ¿satisfacción? Bueno, eso parecía. Mientras el noble se alejaba su sonrisa crecía más y más. Su plan había dado resultado.

"_¿Ya no podremos regresar nunca más? Permitan que ambos desaparezcamos juntos."_

* * *

Aww... tardé mucho, lo sé. Pero fue realmente necesario, al inspiración no llegaba y no quería ponerles cualquier porquería, ya que esta es uan de mis historias mas serias. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, recuerden que todas sus críticas constructivas son bienvenidas, me han hehco varias y espero que se note la mejora :D

Muchas gracias a los seguidores de esta historia, les prometo no tardar tanto en la continuación. Se lo merecen.


End file.
